Bulletproof Fate
by Evilyoung
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, Sangin beserta pasukan elit no. 4 lainnya diberi misi menjaga seorang yeoja bernama Jung Sung In. Namun dalam misi tersebut, mereka mengalami banyak masalah pribadi dan membuat mereka kehilangan jejak sang yeoja. Lalu, ada apa dengan mereka? -Bad Summary-Bangtan Boys-B.A.P-
1. Chapter 1

**Bulletproof ~Fate~**

_**Disclaimer **__: __The original characters don't belong to me. But the plot and oc mine._

_**Warning **__: __Many typo and other…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Dengar, jangan sampai anak itu memakai virus itu maupun vaksinnya. Segera rebut keduanya. Lalu, terserah mau kalian apakan anak itu."_

"Ne!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JESS… JESS…. JESS…

"Appa, kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja berwajah cantik.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab namja yang duduk di sebelah kanan yeoja tersebut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_PSSSTT… roger, objek sudah berada dalam kereta-O. Mereka duduk di samping J. Kami menunggu perintah._"

"Ikuti mereka sampai tempat tujuan mereka."

"_PSSSTT… yes, roger!_"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sudah siap?"

"Ne.."

"Aku rasa, bukan kau yang akan dikejar."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya akan munberaksi diakhir"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_PSSSTT… roger, aku menemukan bom di bawah salah satu tempat duduk penumpang di kereta-O. Letaknya tepat berseberangan dengan tempat duduk objek!"_

"MWOYA? Sekarang kalian dimana?"

"_Sekarang kami hampir mendekati stasiun Geongju. Oh! Kami baru sampai! Objek turun!"_

"Terus ikuti mereka. Lihat waktu pada bom. Jika masih ada waktu, teriaklah dan langsung lari keluar dari kereta. Suruh J mengikuti objek dari dekat!"

"_PSSSTT.. yes, roger!"_

"Apa keinginan organisasi itu?"

Coming Soon….


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulletproof ~Fate~**

_**Disclaimer **__: __The original characters don't belong to me. But the plot and oc mine._

_**Warning **__: __Many typo and other…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sangin's POV**

_36 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kasus misterius di sebuah desa terpencil di ujung selatan negara Korea Selatan. Kabar burung mengatakan, beberapa warga di desa itu meninggal dunia dengan meninggalkan bekas luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Namun, luka tersebut tidak berasal dari benda tajam maupun senjata lainnya. Luka yang dialami oleh korban-korban tersebut sangatlah aneh dan membingungkan. Karena, darah di dalam tubuh para korban sama sekali tidak keluar. Bentuk lukanya pun seperti luka saat terkena sebuah ledakan._

_Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, para peneliti mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengambil darah beberapa korban yang masih hidup di desa tersebut. Dengan persiapan yang mantap, mereka membawa sampel ke laboratorium atas izin pemerintah Korea Selatan. Di bawah perintah sebuah organisasi rahasia milik Korea Selatan, para peneliti tersebut melakukan penelitian untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang penyebab kasus ini._

_5 tahun kemudian, kasus ini mulai marak di dunia internasional, dan dalam jangka waktu selama itulah para peneliti baru menemukan penyebab terjadinya kasus. Lalu, salah satu profesor ahli virus dan bakteri Korea Selatan yang mengikuti penelitian ini mengatakan, "kasus ini merupakan kasus yang sangat mengerikan. Kami telah mengetahui apa yang selama ini membuat negara kita dan dunia internasional gempar. Sebuah virus baru telah menampakkan dirinya. Kami -para peneliti- menyebutnya VITW atau Virus In The Wound, karena virus ini menyebabkan luka dalam."_

"_VITW ini menyerang bagian endodermis manusia serta bagian dalam tubuh. VITW ini sangat istimewa. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak memberikan rasa sakit atau nyeri sama sekali pada korban. Cara kerja virus ini sangat cepat sampai 1 jam saja, dan paling lambat akan mempengaruhi korban selama 48 jam setelah terinfeksi. Kabar duka dari kami adalah, selama lima tahun terakhir ini, kami -para peneliti- telah kehilangan sekitar 40 peneliti handal akibat VITW. Perlu diingat, virus ini menyerang pada manusia. Jika salah satu dari kalian mendapat bekas luka ledakan dibagian tubuh kalian tanpa sebab dan luka tersebut tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali, segeralah periksa ke rumah sakit. Kami harap, kami dapat segera menyelesaikan penelitian kami dan kami dapat membuat vaksin segera mungkin."_

_Itulah yang dikatakannya. Namun, penelitian harus dihentikan selama satu dekade karena banyaknya peneliti yang tertular VITW. Dan, virus ini mulai menyerang banyak negara. Selama satu dekade itulah, muncul sebuah organisasi gelap yang juga meneliti virus ini. Namun, tujuan mereka berbeda dengan peneliti dari organisasi rahasia Korea Selatan, organisasi gelap ini mempunyai tujuan membersihkan Bumi ini dari sampah dan menciptakan dunia baru dengan masyarakat yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan membunuh seluruh orang yang mereka anggap tidak berguna dengan virus ini._

_Akibat rencana mereka yang telah berjalan selama 10 tahun ini, mereka menjadi buronan FBI, CIA dan organisasi rahasia pemerintah Korea Selatan yang disebut Bulletproof Secret Organization atau BSO. 5 tahun berikutnya, tidak terdengar kasus tentang VITW di Korea Selatan setelah kasus hilangnya salah satu Letnan BSO beserta istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan sang anak. Dan kasus ini pun menjadi perhatian dari sebagian masyarakat di seluruh dunia selama 16 tahun terakhir._

"Sangin, apa kau sudah rapi?" terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras dari tingkat satu rumah sekaligus laboratorium ini.

"Ne!" sahutku. Segera aku ambil tasku dan pergi menuruni anak tangga yang melingkar seperti yang ada pada istana kerajaan di dalam dongeng-dongeng.

Setelah sampai di tingkat satu, tampaklah seorang namja yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, lalu dasi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu tua serta jas yang warnanya senada dengan celana dan sepatu kulitnya. Selama 3 detik, aku memandanginya heran. Namja yang 10 tahun lebih tua dariku itu langsung menyadarinya. Dia pun menoleh dan bertanya, "Waeyo? Oemowa isanghan mwongaga issnayo? (Apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?)"

Dengan tegas aku menganggukkan kepalaku setuju, "Ne, aju isanghan. (Ya, sangat aneh.)"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bertolak pinggang. Aku mengerti, dia pasti bertanya mengapa seperti itu.

"Bukankah kita hanya ditraktir makan oleh appaku? Kenapa kamu menggunakan pakaian yang seharusnya tidak dipakai olehmu?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekati namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Hem? Itu yang dia sampaikan padamu, bukan? Kalau yang disampaikan padaku beda lagi isinya. Ma-eum gyeolko, kajja. (Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi.)" ucapnya yang sudah menarikku keluar dari rumah.

Setelah mengunci pintu, namja yang.. ok, aku beritahu dulu namanya, Jin Hyo Sang, mengajakku ke samping rumah, dimana dua kendaraan yang biasa kami pakai sudah berdiri gagah di sana. Kami pun menaikinya.

"Apa kau yakin mengendarai sepeda dengan pakaian informal seperti itu?" tanyaku tidak yakin

"Jangan hiraukan pakaianku, intinya wajah tampanku ini tetap bersinar." Racaunya

"Ahjussi tidak tahu umur ini…" gumamku

"Kajja, Sangin!" serunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengayuh sepeda lebih dulu.

"Jamkkan!"

Café Latte - Haedquarters of The BSO -

"Oh, Jung-Jungjang! (Oh, Letnan Jenderal Jung!)" seru Hyosang ramah sembari berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang duduk sambil menyeruput minumannya. Aku pun hanya mengekorinya.

"Oh! Eotteohge dangsin-eun, Hyosang-ah? (Oh! Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyosang-ah?)" sahut namja itu yang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersalaman dengan Hyosang, yang pasti dia sudah menaruh cangkir putih bercorak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna emas di atas meja.

"Joh-eun sosig, seonsaengnim. (Kabar baik, Pak.) Wah, sepertinya Anda sedang bersemangat sekali, Pak." Hyosang memulai basa-basi di antara mereka.

"Hahaha.., itu karena aku bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang sangat aku rindukan." Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan itu mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut. Dengan memamerkan senyumnya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat olehku, dia berkata, "Kamu tumbuh dengan baik, anakku. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan orang yang kusebut _appa _itu. Entah, saat ini aku hanya ingin diam dan mendengarkan suara merdunya. Sudah 10 tahun sejak Hyosang menjadi pengasuhku karena suatu hal. Ya, hal yang membuat appa terpaksa memindahkanku ke laboratorium milik Hyosang.

"Ayo duduk." Perintah appa

"Ne." kata Hyosang yang juga mewakiliku.

"Pilih saja apa yang ingin kalian makan dan minum. Aku yang traktir!" suara appa terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Setelah acara makan-makan, appa mengajak kami ke tempat rahasia di bawah café yang tak lain adalah markas BSO. Aku tahu, pasti setelah ini aku harus pergi ke _tempat itu _dan bertemu dengan _orang-orang itu _lagi. Jujur, aku mau pulang!

Di tengah perjalanan, appa berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum padaku, "Sangin-ah, appa dan Hyosang-ah ada urusan. Jadi…"

"Ne, ne, aku tahu, appa. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapku menghentikan perkataan appa. Aku langsung saja pergi menuju sebuah lorong gelap dengan lampu-lampu yang dipasang dengan jarak 4 meter itu. Aku rasa appa dan Hyosang memaklumi apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Karena aku tidak begitu suka disuruh.

Ketika aku berjalan di dalam lorong yang tidak mempunyai jendela, namun mempunyai ventilasi itu, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan memikirkan banyak hal sampai hal sepele pun aku pikirkan. Tanpa sadar…

"Jangan menunduk. Kau seperti pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang dibawa ke pengadilan jika berjalan seperti itu." Ucap seseorang yang berasal dari belakangku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang sedang berjalan di belakangku.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya datar

Selesai. Itulah pembicaraan kami untuk hari ini. Kenapa? Singkat? Begitulah. Aku tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan orang yang memiliki nama Jeon Jeong Guk itu. Namja ini memiliki generasi serta kelas yang sama denganku di BSO, generasi ke-4 dan di kelas pasukan elit no. 4 yang dipimpin oleh seorang kopral muda.

Jeongguk, nama BB-nya adalah Jungkook, sangat handal dalam pergaulan. Walaupun menurutku dia sedikit lebih pemalu dengan orang yang pertama kali ia temui. Tapi setiap kali berbicara denganku, nada bicaranya berubah. Lebih ditekan di setiap katanya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak ini.

Dalam setiap kelas pasukan elit - yang saat ini hanya ada 4 kelas elit BSO - terdiri dari 4 anggota dan 1 pemimpin. Biasanya, kelas pasukan elit hanya terdiri dari anggota BBS (Bulletproof Boys Squad). Namun, karena saat aku masuk langsung dicap sebagai BSO bermasalah, aku langsung menjadi murid kopral muda yang saat itu masih menjadi anggota kelas pasukan elit no. 2. Dan yang menjadi keistimewaan kopral muda adalah diusia 10 tahun, dia sudah menjadi anggota kelas pasukan elit yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh senior. Lalu..

"Speranza! Jungkook! Aih, kalian berduaan saja. Jangan sampai pergi ke pojokan, ya. Hahaha!" goda seorang namja lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahuku dan bahu Jeongguk.

"Siapa sih yang mau pergi ke pojokan?" ucap Jeongguk kesal

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke pojokan dengan 'dia'? Buang-buang waktu." Celetukku.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dibawa serius begitu. Seram tahu."

"Aku tahu kau bercanda, hyung." Jeongguk membalas rangkulan namja yang sekarang berada di antara aku dan Jeongguk, Jung Ho Seok atau nama BB-nya J-Hope. Jika mereka berdua telah bersama, banyak hal absurd yang akan terjadi.

Selama perjalanan yang panjang di lorong yang tak kalah panjangnya, kedua namja yang berbeda umur 3 tahun itu berkicau tanpa henti. Aku yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka yang benar-benar di luar prediksi bahwa mereka adalah anggota paling elit di BSO. Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya anggota kelas pasukan elit no. 4, pasti mereka akan berpikir kami orang yang benar-benar sempurna dalam berbagai hal. Tapi yang sebenarnya, kelas pasukan no. 4 adalah surganya para manusia tak waras.

Dan sampailah kami di ujung dari lorong yang kurang lebih panjangnya 50 km ini. Sudah terlihat oleh kami seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat kehitaman sedang bersender di dinding lorong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalian lama sekali. Apa kalian lupa aku menyuruh kalian datang jam 10 pagi?" suara rendah nan datar diikuti dengan tatapan tajam menusuk itu membuat kami mematung. Ini adalah tatapan mematikan yang siapapun pasti akan lemas jika melhat ketajaman yang luar biasa dari seorang kopral muda, Choi Ho Won, nama BB-nya adalah Ganghan (Tangguh).

"Em.. ah, ya, hem.." kami bertiga mencari alasan walau bagaimana pun kami tidak akan bisa mencari alasan yang bisa dipercaya oleh namja yang memiliki wajah tampan dan ramah itu.

"Malam ini kita mulai melakukan latihan kita. Setiap malam kita akan melakukan investigasi di beberapa tempat yang dulu pernah disinggahi oleh VITW. Paginya, kita akan bersih-bersih markas baru kita. Siangnya, kita menjaga seorang yeoja atas perintah Letnan Jendral. Yeoja itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook." Jelas Kopral Choi.

"Yes, Sir!" seru kami bertiga yang mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan olehnya. Tak lama, kami lega karena beliau tidak menjatuhkan hukuman pada kami dengan alasan kami tidak tepat waktu.

"Lalu…" seketika tubuh kami langsung menegang.

"Hukuman buat kalian adalah membersihkan ruanganku. Lalu, Sangin.." Kopral Choi menoleh padaku

"Ne?" bingungku.

"Bawa pedangmu ke ruang XI."

"Ta-tapi, Sir.."

"Jangan lupa, Jung Sang In." ucapnya menghentikan tolakanku sembari menyeringai. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"…Baik, Sir."

"Mian, Sir. Bolehkah kami tahu, siapa yeoja yang Anda maksud?" tanya Hoseok penasaran

Kopral Choi tampak membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Dengan tatapan yang dingin serta wajah tanpa ekspresi dia pun menjawab, "Putri dari Letnan Jendral Jung Dae Hyun…"

Seketika paru-paru serta jantungku berhenti beraktivitas sepersekian detik.

"…Jung Sung In, atau nama BG-nya adalah Liane."

_Wae?_

"Kau kenapa, Sangin?" bisik Jeongguk yang menatapku bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah mendengar nama itu... sebelumnya." jawabku yang sesegera mungkin memasang wajah santai. Hey, sejak kapan namja ini peduli padaku?

"Oh, benarkah?" Jeongguk menaruh sikut kanannya di bahu kiriku, membuatku harus menoleh pada lawan bicaraku ini, "Aku sekelas dengannya. Mendengar namanya, aku jadi ingat namamu yang hanya berbeda satu huruf 'a' dan 'u' dengannya. Menyebalkan sekali."

Kutepis tangannya itu dan berdiri sedikit lebih jauh darinya, "Kalau misi itu dilaksanakan, jangan sampai kau salah memanggil kami."

"Tenang. Ingatanku itu lebih baik dari pada kau." sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengingat nama dan wajah dengan baik. Selain itu ingatanku jauh lebih baik dari pada kamu!" bantahku

"Dalam misi, nama dan wajah sangat diperlukan, Sangin. Kau yang jelas-jelas lebih senior daripada aku seharusnya bisa dengan cepat mengingat kedua hal seperti itu."

"Ne... kenapa kalian bertengkar terus, huh? Nanti Rin tidak akan senang kalau hubungan kalian seperti ini terus. Oh, ayolah, jika Rin ada di sini, pasti kalian sudah terkena sabetan pedangnya." ujar J-Hope yang sudah malas melihat tingkah kami sejak tadi.

Kami berdua langsung terdiam mendengar nama tersebut dilontarkan oleh namja yang menyebut dirinya _I'm a Happy Boy_ itu. Nama yang selama seminggu ini tertulis di papan nama sebuah ruang rawat. Nama yang sudah seminggu ini menggantikanku posisiku saat aku dan 3 anggota pasukan elit no. 4 tak ada, kecuali Jeongguk yang baru seminggu lebih menjadi anggota baru dan mengganti seorang pasukan elit no. 4 yang meninggal karena misi 2 tahun yang lalu.

Baru aku sadari, aku seperti merasa menyenggol seseorang sedari tadi. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, dan kedua manik mataku bertemu dengan kedua manik alizarin crimson. Aku sedikit bergeser karena tercengang.

"Maron!" kagetku.

"Huwaa! Sejak kapan kau di sana, Maron!" sambung J-Hope sambil menunjuk namja yang perawakan ideal itu.

"Dia sudah berada di sana jauh sebelum kalian sampai di sini." sahut Kopral Choi, ah.. aku harus berhenti memangginya seperti itu. Lebih baik langsung memanggil 'Ganghan' biar tidak repot.

"EEHHH? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun, Maron? Kau benar-benar seperti orang yang terlupakan karena kebisuanmu itu!" bingung ditambah kesal J-Hope dan Jeongguk bersamaan dan suara mereka bergema dalam lorong. Ya ampun, kedua orang ini benar-benar berisik.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Tapi aku tidak berkeinginan mengganggu kalian." jawab Maron datar namun tersenyum tipis.

_Aku tidak habis pikir, aku sama sekali tidak sadar dia ada di sampingku. Padahal aku melihatnya saat sampai di sini._

Han Maron. Tidak memiliki nama BB. Namja berparas ehm.. manis, bukan, tampan juga bukan, tapi aku lebih suka menatapnya lama-lama sampai bosan. Namun, kebosanan itu tidak datang karena wajahnya membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang! Apa lagi dia orang yang paling waras dan paling baik di antara anggota pasukan elit no. 4 lainnya. Dia juga cerdas dan hampir menandingi Ganghan dalam segala hal. Sebelumnya, Maron adalah anggota pengganti pasukan elit no. 4 yang sedang mudik(?). Namun, sekarang dia menjadi salah satu pasukan ini.

Tunggu, kami masih kurang satu anggota lagi! Bukan yeoja bernama Rin yang selalu diawasi oleh Jeongguk dan berakhir dengan yeoja itu mengidap _brothercomplex_, lalu hampir kehilangan nyawa karena dilatih oleh Ganghan saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ganghan. Akan dieritakan tentang yeoja itu lain kali.

Satu anggota lagi? Ya, memang wajar bagi pasukan elit memiliki 4 anggota. Tapi, aku tidak tahu persisnya seperti apa, pasukan ini diberi tambahan, yaitu Jeongguk. Jadi, sebelumnya kami sudah berempat.

Ku katakan sekali lagi, pasukan elit no. 4 adalah surganya orang tidak waras. Perlu ditekankan bahwa orang gila akut ada 3 di dalam pasukan ini. Aku akui, aku termasuk jajaran gila namun tidak separah mereka. Tentu saja satu orang yang merepotkan dan sangat-sangat aneh itu yang sedang aku pertanyakan keberadaannya.

"Dimana V?" tanya J-Hope setelah mengoceh tidak karuan pada Maron bersama Jeongguk. Sepertinya namja ini merasa ada keganjalan juga.

"Oh, aku juga tidak melihatnya dari tadi." sambung Jeongguk. Keduanya menoleh kesana kemari mencoba menemukan sosok dengan nama BB V itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi ke ruanganku." jawab Ganghan. Uh, lagi-lagi dia yang menjawab. Lagi pula, kenapa hanya Taehyung yang langsung di suruh ke ruangannya? Memangnya dia melakukan kesalahan apa? Ya, biasanya kami di suruh keruangan namja yang terkadang terlihat baik hati itu untuk diadili.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke ruanganku, sekarang. Kalian benar-benar membuat anak itu bekerja sendirian." Ganghan melangkah pergi ke arah kami muncul. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami berempat mengikuti ketua kelompok kami yang hanya berbeda 7 tahun denganku.

Aku berjalan di belakang J-Hope dan Jeongguk, tentu di belakang Ganghan juga. Sedangkan Maroon berjalan di belakangku. Aku yang merasa tidak enak karena membiarkan seseorang di belakangku berjalan sambil berdiam diri, aku jadi menyamakan langkahku dengan Maron agar berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau juga diam, tadi." _chekmate_! Orang ini memang pintar membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam.

"Hm... Karena aku bingung mau bilang apa." ujarku memeberi alasan. Sial! Aku jadi tidak punya topik.

"Kh.." Maron menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung telapak tangan kanannya dan terkekeh.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mian, aku pikir kamu mirip dengan Jung Sung In. Ternyata benar-benar berbeda." jawabnya yang masih tetap menutup mulutnya. Jadi ucapannya itu terdengar seperti bergumam.

Aku memautkan kedua alisku, "Ha?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Astaga, jangan tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau aku tidak sadarkan diri karena menatap anak ini terlalu lama.

Dengan ekspresi datar, aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah dua namja yang sedang tertawa bersama. Ditambah kelakuan konyol yang tidak bisa aku prediksi dari keduanya. Aih, aku ingin memukul mereka.

"Sangin, kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Maron tiba-tiba. Ingin aku mengatakan 'Ha?' sekali lagi. Tapi itu membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Di antara kita bertujuh, termasuk V dan Rin, hanya kau yang tidak kami ketahui masa lalumu. Apa kamu benar-benar ingin merahasiakannya sampai kau mati?"

"Tidak." jawabku tegas, "Aku hanya menyerahkan pada waktu untuk menceritakannya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun tentang hal itu."

"Kau benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, Sangin." Aku terdiam. Aku tahu maksudnya. Apa lagi aku memiliki keahlian membaca pikiran, sama seperti Rin. Tapi, sebanyak apa pun aku tahu jalan pikiran Maron, hanya dua yang tidak ku ketahui, perasaan dan tujuannya. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia membedakan aku dengan yeoja bernama Jung Sung In itu? Untuk apa pula masa laluku baginya? Aku tidak mengerti.

_To Be Continue…_

Hueeee… chapter 1 udah publish T^T

Hallo semua /lambai-lambai tangan sampai pegel/ ! Terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca ff gaje ini! /tebar bunga mawar/ XD Saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang juga mau mereview ff ini. Saya masih pemula dan langsung saja membuat ff berchapter. Ckck… -_- Baiklah, mohon reviewnya ya semuanya! ^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Bulletproof ~Fate~**

_**Disclaimer **__: __The original characters don't belong to me. But the plot and oc mine._

_**Warning **__: __Many typo, OOC and other…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Jeongguk's POV**

"Hueeeee! Kenapa kalian baru datang? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk terus bersin!" isak seorang namja yang langsung saja memelukku dan J-Hope hyung ketika kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh jaring laba-laba dan semerbak bau debu yang membuat hidungku gatal.

"Sabarkan dirimu, nak. Mungkin ini takdirmu untuk melakukan ini sendirian sebelum penyelamat datang." Gurau J-Hope hyung sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Ne, V-_hyung_, sekarang penyelamat itu telah datang dan siap membantu dirimu yang sedang kesusahan!" sambungku.

Namja yang ku panggil V_-hyung _itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap kami dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh, jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah. Dia terlihat seperti anak ingusan yang habis mandi debu.

"Kalian…." ucap V-_hyung _sambil mengedipkan mata berulang kali dan memasang wajah _charm_nya pada kami.

"Bisakah kalian serius?" tanya Kopral Ganghan yang berjalan melewati kami bertiga, "Ayo bersikan ruangan ini sebelum hukuman kita bertambah."

"Ne.." sahut kami bertiga yang menyudahi acara drama singkat kami. Sesegera mungkin kami melaksanakan tugas yang sudah biasa kami lakukan ini. Ini belum seberapa. Dua hari yang lalu, Kopral Ganghan memberi kami hukuman untuk membersihkan lorong yang panjangnnya 50 km dan mengganti lampunya. Nah, apa tidak sadis itu makhluk? Kami hanya bisa menyelesaikan tugas mengganti lampu di lorong itu.

"Hoi Jungkook!" panggil kopral setelah sekitar 15 menit tidak berbicara.

Aku tersentak dan berhenti bertarung menggunakan serbet yang hampir seluruh permukaannya dipenuhi debu bekas mengelap meja, kursi, lemari dan jendela dengan J-Hope _hyung _dan V _hyung_. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kopral yang baru berumur 21 tahun itu berjalan mendekati kami.

"Wae, Kopral?" tanyaku bingung setelah kopral berdiri tepat di antara kami sambil menatap meja di hadapannya dengan intens.

"Masih ada debu di bawah sini. Bersihkan. Aku benci dengan debu. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku nyatakan bahwa tempat ini bersih dari debu!" perintahnya. Lalu kopral itu pun segera menyapu lantai ruangannya berulang kali. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar cinta kebersihan seperti dia. Apalagi gendernya adalah **NAMJA**. Sudah dipastikan author mengetiknya dengan _capslock_ dan _bold_ kan? Hem…

Setelah terheran-heran dalam waktu yang cukup lama, aku melaksanakan perintah kopral muda itu. Ku peperkan serbet yang sudah usang di tanganku ini ke pipi Sangin yang sedang mengelap lemari dengan sangat-sangat serius sampai tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Kau!" kudengar yeoja itu menggerutu. Aku mengambil serbet yang masih bersih di atas meja dan membersihkan bagian meja yang kopral maksud. Ketika menyentuh bagian bawah meja, tiba-tiba saja apa yang kupandang berubah.

"_Letnan Choi, apa kau setuju dengan rencanaku?"_

Suara ini…

"_Mianhae, Kopral Kim. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi denganku, datanglah ke ruanganku. Aku permisi."_

"_Tunggu, Letnan! Kau tidak mau virus itu semakin berkembang, bukan? Kau mengetahui bahwa VITW dapat berkembang dan mengontrol korban-korbannya. Kau bahkan bisa membuat vaksin untuk virus itu, kan? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal ini? Kita bisa menjadikan dunia ini…"_

"_Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kopral Kim. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi tentang rencanamu itu."_

"_Cih…"_

"Jungkook!" seru seseorang yang menyadarkanku dari tayangan memori tadi.

DUAK!

"Omona~ Appo~..!" rintihku yang sudah tersujud dengan kedua telapak tangan menyelimuti ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"K-kau kenapa? Mejanya tidak retak, kan? Oh, syukurlah mejanya baik-baik saja." Ucap J-Hope hyung yang memeriksa si benda dari kayu berwarna cokelat dan dilapisi besi di bagian sudutnya.

"Berhentilah main-main, Jungkook! J-Hope! Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kita harus selesaikan ini secepatnya." Suara kopral terdengar seperti seseorang yang memarahi adiknya, atau mungkin anaknya? Entahlah.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Kopral! Aku hanya menyadari Jungkook karena sedari tadi dia hanya melamun dengan wajah yang _adorable_ itu, Kopral!" sahut J-Hope hyung memberi alasan.

_Kalau kau tidak memanggilku disaat yang penting seperti tadi, kepalaku yang dibuat selama 9 bulan di dalam kandungan ibuku ini tidak akan mendapatkan benturan sekeras itu. Apalagi kau memberi alasan yang aneh, hyung! _Gerutuku dalam hati. Setelah mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sudah tidak berdenyut-denyut lagi, aku melanjutkan tugasku.

_Tadi itu… mereka sedang membicarakan apa? _tanyaku dalam hati.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sangin's POV**

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kopral Ganghan. Dieratkannya tas rampel yang telah bersanding di punggungnya itu.

Kami mengangguk memberi jawaban. Kopral pun memberi isyarat pada kami untuk memulai latihan di markas baru untuk kami. Hari memang sudah malam. Bulan pun sudah tersenyum lima jari menyambut kehadiran kami di luar lorong yang tadi sore kami lewati.

Setelah menutup pintu lorong, kami berpencar masuk ke dalam hutan atas perintah Kopral. Kenapa? Apa tujuannya? Jadi begini, sebelum kami berangkat, Kopral Ganghan telah menjelaskan rencananya untuk latihan kali ini.

Pertama, kami keluar dari lorong yang langsung terhubung dengan sebuah hutan yang radiusnya 50 km dari markas pusat. Kami memasuki hutan sendiri-sendiri tanpa senter dan hanya membawa tas ransel serta senjata. Kami diminta untuk TIDAK MEMBUNUH apapun yang mengganggu atau menghalangi jalan kami, misal hewan atau manusia sekali pun.

Kedua, dalam hutan sudah disediakan berbagai jebakan. Sebenarnya jebakan itu bukan dibuat oleh Kopral Ganghan. Menurut penjaga lorong, jebakan tersebut untuk orang-orang yang suka menebang hutan secara liar dan membunuh hewan yang ada di dalamnya. Jadi kami diminta untuk hati-hati dan memerhatikan sekeliling kami.

Ketiga, kami diperintahkan untuk sampai di markas dengan selamat. Dari penjelasan Kopral muda itu, markas berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Lalu, kami diperbolehkan sampai bersama di markas bila kami bertemu di tengah jalan.

Ya.. semacam jerit malam. Tapi ini benar-benar menyiksa karena kami tidak diberi denah atau petunjuk lain tentang markas baru.

KREK

Aku tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Aku berhenti beberapa menit untuk mengawasi sekitar.

"Sepertinya aku butuh kacamata. Penglihatanku buram." Ujarku sambil menyipitkan mata. Setelah merasa aman, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menenangkan jantungku yang (mungkin) berdetak lebih dari 120 bpm ini. Ya, kalian harus tahu alasannya.

SRAK

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke asal suara itu. Dan sekarang detak jantungku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

SRAK SRAK

Aku mengutuk apa pun itu yang sudah berani mengganggu ketenanganku menjadi sebuah bencana bagi kesehatan jantungku.

SRAK SRAK

Suaranya semakin keras. Aku rasa 'sesuatu' semakin dekat denganku. Sekali lagi aku mengutuk 'sesuatu' itu dengan panik karena sudah keluar keringat dingin dari tubuhku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan 'sesuatu' itu. _Never ever forgive it_.

PUK

"Sangin…"

Dengan satu hentakan, tanganku telah mempelintir sebuah lengan seseorang yang baru sedetik yang lalu menyentuh dan memanggil namaku. Dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, aku melihat siapa yang sudah berani membuat organ dalamku ingin jatuh dari singgasana masing-masing.

"Ma..ron…kamu…" ucapanku terhenti akibat reaksi yang disebabkan oleh rasa nyeri, ketakutan, kepanikan, dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang dicampur jadi satu dan menghasilkan rasa lemas disekujur tubuh. Aku terduduk lemas di tanah, mencoba mengatur napas dan debaran jantung yang sedang balapan di turnamen lari 4 x 800 m estafet.

Namja berkulit putih susu itu berjongkok di hadapanku. Diusapnya kepalaku dengan lembut. Dia mencoba memberikan ketenangan untukku. Itu terasa dari usapannya.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kutatap wajahnya yang tenang itu. Anak ini tidak punya ekspresi khawatir atau apalah itu? Aku bosan saat bertemu dengannya pasti ekspresi tenangnya itu selalu melekat di wajahnya dan terkesan menyebalkan walaupun aku akui aku menyukai wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku balik setelah aku sudah merasa aman. Ya.. merasa aman karena ada teman. Namja yang ku panggil Maron itu bangkit dari posisi yang biasa dilakukan oleh karakter L Lawliet di manga, anime ataupun live action. Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku tidak menyambut tangannya itu dan berdiri tanpa bantuannya. Bukannya apa, aku hanya ingin berdiri sendiri. Dan, Maron pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak lama, 5 menit setelah kalian masuk hutan." Jawabnya santai.

"Berarti kamu sudah masuk hutan 5 menit sebelum kami?" tanyaku lagi yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Aku menepuk celana hitam panjangku yang kotor karena debu-debu tanah yang menempel di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku tadi melihatmu hampir menangis karena kedatanganku." Maron membuat nada khawatir dibagian 'hampir menangis'.

"Nee…" sahutku singkat. _Kalau kamu tidak datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti hantu aku juga tidak akan seperti itu. Menyebalkan. _Kesalku dalam hati.

"Karena kita bertemu di sini. Jadi kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja. Waktu kita hanya sampai tengah malam, kan? Aku rasa kita bisa menemukan markas sekitar 15 menit lagi." Ucapnya yang segera menarik tasku dan membuatku hampir terjatuh karena ulahnya. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Aku rasa kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri saja." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku tanpa berpikir ulang apa yang akan terjadi pada jantungku setelah hal yang aku ucapkan terjadi. Maron melirikku yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang sudah kubuat nangis." Tolaknya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" bantahku

"Ne, ne.." sahutnya sambil terus menatap kedepan.

Tunggu, rasanya aku baru melihatnya lagi setelah membersihkan ruangan si debu hater itu. Tapi kenapa? Dia dari mana?

"Em.. sebelumnya, kau dari mana saja? Saat berkumpul di luar pintu lorong kau tidak ada." tanyaku tak yakin

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak terlihat ketika kita sedang berkumpul?"

"Kau ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun aku pergi duluan."

"Ah… jinjja?" gumamku tak percaya.

Aku berpikir dan membongkar memori yang masih tersangkut di otakku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat aku bersama yang lain, aku memang merasakan ada orang lain di sekitar kami. Lalu, Hyosang juga sering berbicara dengan seorang BSO yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan tugas-tugas dari Kopral untukku. Jadi… apa dia orangnya? Tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Ah, aku menyerah." Ucapku setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kedua kalinya di sini –catethutancatet – dan menunduk untuk beberapa saat, "Aku merasakan kalau ada orang lain di sekitar saat kita sedang berkumpul. Aku benar-benar tidak memerhatikanmu, Maron. Mianhae.."

"Gwenchana. Dari pada aku, kamu lebih tidak terlihat."

"Aku sependapat denganmu."

Benar. Kehadiranku di BSO seperti sungai yang mengalir dengan deras di gurun pasir. Sangat mustahil. Bahkan hanya pasukan kelas elit no. 4 dan Letnan Jung yang mengetahuiku. Selain itu? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Padahal aku sering berpapasan dengan mereka dan mereka benar-benar tidak melihatku sampai aku selalu ditegur karena dianggap sudah menabrak orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Maron. Aku melihat ke depan.

"…" aku tidak mau mengeluarkan pendapat apapun tentang ini. Aku merasa ada sekelompok namja ada di dalam bangunan di hadapanku itu. Ah, mungkin ada yeoja juga yang berada di dalam. Instingku mengatakan demikian.

"Coba kita masuk ke dalam. Mungkin yang lain sudah sampai lebih dulu." Usul Maron yang langsung menoleh padaku sambil menunjuk ke bangunan itu dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Hhnnngg! Ng..HHnngggg!"

Itulah yang terdengar ketika aku dan Maron berhening ria karena aku menarik lengan jaket Maron untuk menunggu beberapa saat. Mata kami terbelalak dan langsung mendekati bangunan itu dengan hati-hati agar langkah kami tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di dalam gedung. Kami bersembunyi di samping salah satu jendela yang terbuka. Aku sedikit melongok untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka di dalam bangunan ini malam-malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Dasar yeoja tidak tahu diuntung! Kami masih baik karena tidak membunuhmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami!" seru seorang namja yang menampar yeoja di hadapannya. Yeoja berambut cokelat itu hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kaki dan tangannya diikat. Apalagi mulutnya dibekap oleh kain.

Sesegera mungkin aku memalingkan wajah ke Maron dan memberi isyarat bahwa di dalam ada 5 namja yang sedang menganiaya seorang yeoja. Maron mengangguk bertanda mengerti. Namja di sampingku itu menarik tangan kananku dan memegang bagian punggung telapak tanganku. Dengan cepat dia menulis kata per kata di telapak tanganku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, dia masuk ke dalam bangunan melewati jendela yang terbuka itu.

"_Perhatikan aku!" _itu yang dia tulis di telapak tanganku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan melongok sekali lagi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, 5 namja yang tadi nya masih berbuat semena-mena terhadap yeoja yang ada di dalam semenjak Maron masuk lewat jendela, dan sekarang kelimanya sudah ambruk. Jujur, aku kagum karena kecepatannya dalam menyerang musuh dan ketidakhadirannya itu. Dia benar-benar menyerang musuh tanpa senjata.

Aku masuk ke dalam bangunan dan berlari menuju yeoja yang disandera itu. Aku melepas kain yang membekapnya. Lalu membuka tali yang mengikat kaki serta tangannya. Yeoja itu menggenggam kedua tanganku ketika aku selesai membuka tali di kakinya. Terlihat banyak luka baretan di sekitar pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan kakinya. Tangannya pun dingin karena ikatan talinya sangat kencang akibatnya peredaran darahnya tidak lancar.

Yeoja itu benar-benar berterima kasih padaku dan Maron. Setelah aku mengobati luka baretannya dan memberi perban di pergelangan tangan serta kakinya, dia segera pamit pulang segera mungkin. Tadinya aku mau mengantarnya supaya tidak terjadi hal yang aneh lagi menimpanya. Tapi Maron melarangku dan tetap diam menunggu yang lain datang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi penjaga hutan. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai dan membawa para namja mesum ini ke kantor polisi pusat." Kata Maron sambil duduk di sampingku setelah dia mengikat tangan namja-namja yang masih terkapar dengan sangat menyedihkannya itu.

"Kamu hebat ya. Bisa melawan mereka berlima tanpa senjata dan bermodal ketidakhadiranmu. Jika aku yang ada diposisimu, mungkin aku berakhir seperti yeoja tadi." Ucapku merendahkan diri

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan

"Aniyo." Jawabku singkat.

"Dengar, kalau kau bukan anggota pasukan kelas elit, kamu pasti sudah mati karena amukan namja bermarga Jeon itu, kan?"

DEG

"Kau tahu, amukan anak yang didapat dari sebuah cairan misterius itu menghancurkan bangunan tua di tempat pelatihan anggota pemula BSO. Kamu dengan nekadnya berbicara dengannya dan memeluknya sampai dia tenang."

Aku terdiam mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. _Bisa-bisanya aku memeluk namja itu. Tapi, aku melakukannya karena nasib kami sama. _Batinku.

"Dibanding denganku, kamu jauh lebih hebat, Sangin. Kamu bahkat tidak terluka sedikitpun saat menenangkannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku mual." Pintaku

"Kh.. kau pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu." Maron terkekeh, "Sangin, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Hem? Mwoya?"

"Tentang kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki setiap anggota pasukan kelas elit."

.

_To Be Continue…._

.

Annyeonghaseo! :D Chapter 2 udah publish! Uye~! Ah, bagian Jungkook masih kurang ya. Padahal dia tokoh utamanya bersama Sangin -_- Sebenarnya, memang lebih banyak Sangin yang mendapat POV. Jungkook hanya diceritakan dibagian Author's POV dan bagian POV-nya sendiri pun sedikit.

Untuk JSBTS, sebenarnya Sangin, Maron, Kopral Ganghan, itu semua OC. Mian nggak saya tulis hehe ^^ terima kasih reviewnya~

Saya akan beritahu sedikit tentang BSO (Bulletproof Secret Organization).

- Organisasi ini diceritakan memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti FBI maupun CIA. Namun, tugas-tugas yang mereka dapatkan hanya berada di ruang lingkup Korea Selatan.

- Organisasi ini memiliki 4 divisi yang terbagi karena tugas yang berbeda. _Pertama_, divisi Army Corp. Tugas mereka membantu para tentara dalam melacak keberadaan musuh di bagian garis batas wilayah Korea Selatan. Mereka juga membantu dalam mencari informasi adanya terorisme dan semacamnya. _Kedua_, divisi Defence of Information. Hampir sama seperti divisi AC, hanya saja divisi DI bertugas dalam bidang informasi dan komunikasi yang tentu saja dari banyak computer di markas BSO yang tersambung oleh saluran alat komunikasi seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan. Orang awam biasanya tidak peduli dengan tugas mereka ini dan berpikir bahwa hanya informasi dari alat komunikasi milik orang-orang yang dicurigai mereka lah yang dicari. _Ketiga_, divisi Defence of Civil. Tugas divisi ini hampir sama dengan kepolisian biasa. Namun, mereka benar-benar turun ke lapangan untuk memata-matai orang yang dicurigai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi divisi ini untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka. Cukup 1 atau 2 hari saja, mereka dapat menyimpulkan hasilnya. _Keempat_, divisi Elite Class. Divisi yang mencangkup seluruh tugas ketiga divisi lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, divisi ini selalu mendapat tugas paling berbahaya. Untuk saat ini, hanya ada 4 bagian dari divisi EC. Biasanya setiap bagian divisi ini dipimpin oleh seorang Mayor dan 4 anggota inti serta sekitar 100 anggota lain, tidak halnya di Pasukan Kelas Elit No. 4 yang dipimpin oleh seorang Kopral muda dan 5 anggota ini tanpa anggota tambahan. Divisi ini paling berbeda karena masing-masing anggota inti memiliki kekuatan aneh yang akan ditunjukan dalam cerita berikutnya.

- Markas pusat BSO ada di bawah tanah, tapi sebagian besar markas adalah seluruh tempat di Korea Selatan.

- Hanya Pasukan Kelas Elit saja yang diperbolehkan menggunakan pedang, selain dari itu hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata standar dalam kepolisian.

Ya.. mungkin hanya segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan -,- terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang tetap mau membaca serta merivew ff ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
